


Training session

by Morganlefay_6013



Series: Peter and Melissa dating [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Cora Hale, F/M, Family Feels, Flirting, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morganlefay_6013/pseuds/Morganlefay_6013
Summary: Peter wants to do something different with Melissa and teach her how to defend herself. Or that was the initial plan.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Melissa McCall
Series: Peter and Melissa dating [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098233
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Training session

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> I'm back! I wanted to write this for days but I hadn't much time, sorry about that.  
> I wanted to write a glimpse of the Hales as a family being rebuilt, and Melissa just got dragged into this.  
> I figured Cora would be the first to warm up and Derek would be just awkward. I don't know If I got each character well or not, so I would appreciate feedback if you have any.  
> Thank you for reading and enjoy! <3

_“Today’s date is going to be a bit different_ ” Peter’s text said. And oh, boy, it was.

Starting with the outfit. She used to attend yoga classes when she had the time between shifts, but she wasn’t prepared for this.

“But…” she was confused.

“You said it yourself, you want to be prepared. And I can’t picture a better way to do it” Peter explained. “Scott is not doing this, and you know I’m right” he was fast to add when she wanted to complain.

“But I don’t want to hurt you” she looked at Peter with apprehension, caressing his cheek. He smiled down at her and kissed her wrist.

“I know you don’t. That is why we will start with a boxing bag” he pointed out at a cleared area.

“Are you sure that this is how you want to spend the evening?” she wanted to know.

“You are here. That’s enough for me” he looked at her softly. “And this will be useful. I promise. When you told me about the demeton… I just want you to feel safe on your own terms” he explained.

“I thought you will enjoy to play the knight in shinny armor” she teased.

“I know you don’t need that” he gave her a look “Besides, sometimes you can’t save everybody, no matter how much you wish you could” he put a sad smile on.

She nodded to this. He spoke her about the fire. A little bit. She gave him his space, it was a difficult subject and it would take some time for him to open up about it. She understood. She grabbed his hand with tenderness, making him come back from whatever thought he was on. He offered a fainted smile that she returned.

“Just like that?” she wanted to know. “No gloves?” she asked.

“For now bandages should be enough. Here, give me your hand” he asked, and she did.

He took some time to wrap her hands, carefully but firmly. She thought the bandages would be a lot more uncomfortable to wear, but they weren’t. He gave her some initial notions, mostly how to dodge and how to throw her fists a bit.

“Now let’s see how you manage, shall we?” he told her.

“I’m not very sure about this” she sighed.

“You have done far more complicated things” he told her.

“But I knew how to” she replied.

“Well, you are just learning. Give it a try” he insisted.

She sighed and faced the bag. It took a couple breaths for her to make the decision. Then she threw a punch, but she felt her effort not paid much of a result, the bag barely moved. She felt frustrated to this.

“Can I try again?” she started to feel mortified.

“Sure. That is why we are here” Peter nodded behind her.

She hit the bag again. This time more forcefully. She felt a bit better.

“Again” Peter encouraged. “But this time, you need to put your back on the movement, as you turn” he put his hand on her back. She reacted to this more than she should. She knew it by the smug smile on his face. “Focus, Melissa” he said softly.

“Its easy for you to say” this frustration was different form the initial, but frustrating all the same.

“Try again” he looked at her. “And try not to undress me with a look. I know it’s hard, but all have its timing” he added.

“Are you frustrating me on purpose?” she asked.

“You’ll never know” he said mysteriously. He meant yes. She was convinced.

She faced the bag and threw a punch, and this time the bag moved towards her in its way to its original place, making her dodge it.

“Good. Nice reflexes. Now, let’s open up a bit the possibilities. Kicks. You have gorgeous legs, I bet you are good with this without effort” he spiced up, as he continued explaining. She shook her head but let him finish.

He was good explaining things. Also, a lot more supportive than she thought he would with this. Which made her soft. He really cared about this, and she appreciate it. It was a hard exercise to do, very exhausting. She was covered in sweat sooner than she expected. And she felt bad, knowing he had a better sense of smell.

The bag received several strikes. But Peter insisted for her to try to practice on him, especially the kicks. At first she was holding back. She knew that she won’t hurt him, and he added that he healed fast, but she wasn’t use to this, so he went for some protections for him, if that made her feel better. It did, really. She kicked on his now padded ribs.

“Nice! That’s my girl” he said with a proud smile.

“Am I?” she raised an eyebrow.

“Well…” he looked at her, leaning for a kiss. She was more than happy for this. Even a bit enthusiast. But he broke the kiss fast. “I thought you were out” his tone was more serious.

“And I thought you had your own apartment” another voice came from the door.

“At least you could have the delicacy…” Peter turned to his nephew.

“Of not going into my house?” Derek smiled from the door, his arms crossed. “Why here, anyway?” he wanted to know.

“You have less things to break and more space. As in no things at all” Peter replied.

“I guess that is fair” he shrugged. “But you could have asked. Specially if you were coming with someone” Derek looked at her. She blushed, feeling a bit out of place.

“I don’t have to tell you everything” he argued.

“Maybe not. But now seems you have to”

“You are enjoying this, aren’t you?” Peter narrowed his eyes at Derek.

“And I’m not going to be the only one” Derek smiled as the door opened.

“You seriously need to change that tire. It might not be flat, but it doesn’t sound right” Cora threw the car keys to the kitchen counter and then looked at the scene like a deer freeze by the headlights.

“You let her drive here?” Peter frowned.

“I’m old enough” Cora defended.

“You don’t have a license yet” Peter argued. “I can’t believe you let her drive your car”

“She threatened with inviting Stiles over” Derek sighed.

“Oh, she learns fast, I’m proud” Peter smiled and Cora laughed at this.

“Yes, you are both a pain in my ass” Derek pointed out, rolling his eyes.

Melissa looked at the scene before her a bit dazed. It seemed so unusual and so familiar…

“Do you want something to drink?” Cora offered with a smile, handing her a fresh juice.

“Ah, yes, that would be nice, thank you” she felt caught in a crossfire.

“Since neither of you are offering” the young girl stared at Derek and Peter, that had the decency to seem ashamed. “So, how did the training go?” she wanted to know, addressing her again.

“It was… fine. Intense” Melissa explained.

“So you didn’t have any idea what was going on” Cora guessed. “When you came”.

“Not really” she admitted.

“I would ask if Scott knows, but Stiles won’t shut up about it, so I guess he does” Derek said across the room.

“Stiles being Stiles. What a surprise” Peter conceded shrugging.

“Are you really…?” Derek looked at him. “Like are you serious with this?” he wanted to know.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Peter frowned.

“Well…” Derek gave him a heavy look.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Peter raised his eyebrows.

“Nothing, you are the one saying we should try to stick together, I’m just trying to understand” he said.

“I like her” Peter looked at Melissa across the room to find her chatting lively with Cora. He smiled at this.

“Then don’t screw it up” Derek looked at them too.

“Sorry, should I been accepting relationship advice from someone with your record?” Peter pointed out.

“What do you mean?” Derek frowned.

“I mean that none of my exes tried to kill me, so maybe I’m not a lost case” Peter smirked. Derek groaned in warning, showing his wolf eyes and Peter smiled wider to this.

* * *

Back to Peter’s apartment, and after a much needed shower, they were cuddled on the big sofa. Melissa rested her head on Peter’s chest as he hummed some song.

“Sorry for putting you in such a place, if I knew they were coming I would have think of a different thing for us to do” he apologized.

“It was nice. I like your family. It is lovely to see you interact” she confessed.

“Cora liked you” he told her “I can tell. She is usually very wary” he assured.

“I don’t think Derek likes me very much” she finally said.

“Well… he doesn’t know you very much. And he can be difficult. But he will open up eventually” he nodded.

“It remembers me of someone, but now I can’t tell who…” she teased.

“Oh, don’t you dare, I’m so much charming” he laughed.

“You’ll have to convince me about that” she defied.


End file.
